


New Dimension

by lodessa



Series: Janeway/Chakotay Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay walks in on Janeway in the middle of something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dimension

Chakotay hadn’t expected to find Kathryn naked, let alone in the middle of an activity which had her flushed and breathless. The sight of her spread out on the bed, hands all over her skin as she used one to tease one of her nipples and the other was between her thighs, nearly short circuited his brain.

“Well come on then,” she shook off the look of embarrassment which had flitted across her face and gave him a playful grin, “This game is a lot more fun with two people.”

She didn’t have to ask him twice. Though they’d had one more of intimacy for many years, Chakotay was quickly learning that there were dimensions to the woman he loved and was finally able to be with that he had no conception of.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to go for a stroll, but this is clearly a much better choice of exercise,” he grinned, grabbing hold of her hips as he stood at the foot of the bed and pulling her towards him so that he could kneel down and displace her fingers with his mouth.

“So much better…” she groaned, digging her fingers into his scalp.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: “Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.”


End file.
